Gold Forever
by AmianNatan4ever
Summary: Dan reflects on Natalie's death and their time together. Songfic! Post DoD.


**Hey guys, it's AmianNatan4ever. I'm back with a Natan one shot, based on the song Gold Forever by The Wanted. (HUGE FANGIRL!) ****This switches back and forth from when Dan's lost Nat, and when he's having memories of her. But I think you'll be able to figure it out!**

**Disclaimer time! Umm, COBRA COMMA IAN!**

**Ian: Cobra comma Ian? That's new.**

**Zoë (iheartamianplusnatan): Sorry. *glares at me* She has a newfound obsession with commas.**

**Me: Nuh uh!**

**Zoë: Yah huh!**

**Me: NUH UH!**

**Zoë: YAH HUH!**

**Ian: As entertaining as it is to watch two teenagers fight like five year olds, I'd like to get on with this! I have a dat- I mean meeting!**

**Me and Zoë: A date with Amy? Awww, cute! Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Ian: Fine. Whatever, as Daniel would say. AmianNatan4ever does not own the 39 Clues or Gold Forever by The Wanted.**

**Me: Awww. That date's going to be cute.**

**Zoë: Wanna go help Dan video tape?**

**Me: Yeah. Let's go!**

**On with the story! Sidenote: I can't put the song in here, so look up Gold Forever by The Wanted on YouTube. It's a beautiful song.**

* * *

Dan had snuck into Natalie's room many times after she died. Sometimes, it was to retrieve something she'd confiscated. Other times, he just wanted to reflect on the Natalie-ness. Today, he found her iPod. He looked at it; it had something called Gold Forever, by The Wanted on it. He'd only heard anything by them occasionally, but he knew Natalie found them far superior to One Direction. He started the song and music flooded the room. It started with something about living today like it was your last night.

"How appropriate." He thought sardonically. She hadn't lived like it was her last day, and lived it to the fullest. Oh, no. She'd lived out her last day in a Vesper jail cell.

He remembers that day after the clue hunt. He'd found her crying, alone in the mansion. He hadn't asked any questions, he just held her. They never spoke of it, but since then Natalie trusted him.

He often thought of her, melodramatically, he admits, as a butterfly. She flew everywhere she wished, with her painted, beautiful wings. And not many questioned her, looked past the pretty wings to see the solemn, grown-up-too-fast girl. But he did. And she loved him for it.

When they started dating, everyone said they knew it was coming. And together, the two were unstoppable, getting whatever they wished. Amy and Ian joked that, given enough time, they'd rule then world. They were so bright, and happy.

Before she'd been kidnapped, they'd spent almost every day together. They knew some things would change, but the two of them wouldn't.

He had a perfect memory; he remembered her clearly. Those days spent out in the garden, her head on his chest, just talking, were golden. And they'd stay that way until he died.

He'd visit her grave sometimes, but she wasn't there. It wasn't Natalie. He vowed to never forget the bright, beautiful girl who shone brightly. He'd never forget.

He'd once told her to never change; she laughed. "I never will, Daniel." She'd always had a fire, burning bright. It didn't tear her down, it made her glow, and stand out.

Sometimes, she'd have a stormy day, and think of Isabel, but Dan would always be there to comfort her. And sometimes, he'd think of Hope and Arthur, and she was there for him.

He'd joked that she'd never been innocent, but he knew that there was a part of her heart that WAS innocent, that could still love and act her age. So they looked back on the pranks and games, and smiled, when life seemed the darkest.

Maybe the others would forget, and move on. But Dan vowed to never forget that vibrant, beautiful girl who's life had just begun to shine out.

He doesn't know what will happen, but he knows that he'll hold her memory close, and they'll be fine.

He'd never forget those golden days, or that golden girl.

* * *

**That was so sad! The song's happier, I just put a sad spin on it. This is dedicated to Natalie Kabra, whose death was pointless and is mourned. R. I. P Natalie.**

**Thanks for reading, guys!**

**R&R, CC is appreciated, and flames accepted!**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


End file.
